Tribulations
by SapphirePrincess
Summary: How James and Lily died....and baby Harry
1. Default Chapter

  
A/N: Enjoy my fic and please R+R.  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joanne Rowling.......  
By: SapphirePrincess  
  
Lily was sitting on a chair in Harry's room. She was looking outside for something. Anything. A movement, a sound, any sign that Voldemort was near. James was downstairs, and Lily could hear him. He was waiting, silently, in the dark.   
Just then she heard something. A rustling. All was silent and still. Someone had entered the house.  
"Hello my dear Prongs, I have heard so much about you," said Voldemort, evily.   
"H-h-hello," James stamered. He was terribly frightened, Lily could tell. Lily sat down on the stairs, hoping Voldemort wouldn't notice her. Harry was up in his room, and she hoped with all her heart nothing would happen to him. Lily cried softly, for she was shaking, trembling with fear.   
"Crucio!" she heard Voldemort scream. She saw James shake with pain, and she started to cry, softly. She went up and got Harry from his bed, and hushed him. She was walking silently down the stairs, but, unfortunatly, Voldemort saw them.  
"Ahhh there comes Mrs. Potter and the baby now," said Voldemort  
"I've been waiting to meet the baby," Voldemort growled. He cackled evily. Lily stopped, and her body flooded with fear.   
"All because of Peter, our betrayer," she thought. She was breathing heavily. She longed to kill Peter, but she was too afraid to.  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort roared. James fell to the ground. His body lie there, cold, dead, and lifeless, and all Voldemort could do was laugh. Lily stood there, trembling with fear, helplessly.   
"Mwhahahahahahaha," Voldemort laughed. Lily stopped breathing, and kissed Harry.   
"Goodbye Harry, I love you so," she said, with tears running down her cheek. And, in her mind, she was telling James goodbye too. Lily hugged Harry goodbye, and as she did, she stood in front of him so Voldemort would kill her, instead of Harry.  
"Please, take me, and leave Harry," Lily pleaded. Voldemort laughed.  
"Move silly girl," said Voldemort, quite amused by her bravery. Lily gulped. She was scared out of her mind. Tears ran down her cheeks, as she stepped forward.  
"That's better," Voldemort growled evily. He smiled, and Lily sobbed. "Just do it," Lily said.  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort shouted. Lily scared, and her body fell lifeless on the floor.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Grim Defeat

Tribulations of Lilly Potter Chapter 2  
Grim Deafeat  
  
"And now, for the baby," said Voldemort. Voldemort cackled evily.   
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" roared Voldemort. But Harry didn't die...he just cried. Voldemort was shocked. His mouth was wide open. He walked up to Harry. There was a scar..a lightening shaped scar where the curse had hit...grown-up wizards had died from this curse..but it didn't even hurt a little baby..?!   
"How could it be?" Voldemort wondered. This was impossible! Voldemort touched the scar, and baby Harry flinched.   
"Crucio!" shouted Voldemort, but nothing happened. How could it be? Had Voldemort lost all his powers? Nah, it was impossible..then again...! Voldemort fled. He was a wimp and he knew it. Just then, a tall skinny man with black hair walked up to find the house in ruins.  
"Oh my Lord!" exclaimed Sirius Black. The house was in ruins..he heard a sound, a cry...Harry! He was alive!!  
"HARRY!" Sirius exclaimed. Sirius picked up the tiny baby, and climbed through the ruins. He found a baby carrier and a pacifier. He stuck the pacifier into Harry's mouth, wrapped Harry in a blanket, and put him in the baby carrier. Harry sobbed even harder...if he only knew..  
Just then, a huge man appeared.   
"Hi there Sirius, I've come to take Harry," Hagrid said.  
"No Hagrid, you can't, I'm his Godfather!" exclaimed Sirius, surpried by Hagrid's remark. Hagrid raised his eyebrows.   
"Now, Sirius, Dumbledore has ordered me to tkae Harry to his aunt and uncle's house," explained Hagrid. Sirius looked even more surprised, and yet, he wanted Harry to have the best.  
"Hagrid, here, take my motor-bike," offered Sirius.  
"Okay, thanks Sirius," said Hagrid, greatfully. Hagrid patted Sirius on the back, while tears rolled down both the mens' cheeks.   
"I have to go Sirius. Bye," said Hagrid, as he sniffled.   
"Goodbye Hagrid. Goodbye Harry," Sirius said. He kissed baby Harry goodbye, and with that. Hagird and Harry took off on the motor-bike into the early-morning sky.  
  



End file.
